Destructor Fleets
Wolfpack War * Epilogue War * War of the Coalition * Karma War * Bipolar War * PB-NpO War * C&G-MHA War |anniversaries= |decorations= |battle_honours= | | | | | | | | | | | | }} |disbanded= |commander1=madspartus |commander1_label= |commander2= Gunther |commander2_label=Deputy Minister |commander3= *Gasgiant *Lord Benzino *Scorn *Anysound |commander3_label=Current Fleet Captains |commander4= |commander4_label= |notable_commanders= |past_commanders= | * Madspartus (July 2010 - Present) * Cable77 (April 2010 - July 2010) * Espressoville (December 2009 – April 2010) * Pudge1975 (July2010 – December 2009) * King Merton (February2009 – July 2009) * Thunderstruck * Wrangler (October2008 – December 2008) * Keishii (October 2008) * An Agent (March 2008 – August 2008) * Keishii (November 2007 – March 2008) }} |past_commanders_label=Past Ministers |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label= |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_2_label= |identification_symbol_3= |identification_symbol_3_label= |identification_symbol_4= |identification_symbol_4_label= }} :For the Tournament Edition alliance, see Destructor Fleets (Tournament Edition). The Ministry of Destructor Fleets is the Ministry of War of the Mostly Harmless Alliance. It is lead by a Minister who is appointed by the Triumvirate of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, a Deputy Minister who is appointed by the Minister, and a team of staff. It was first created by the First Harmless Revolution in November 2007, and it is the successor to the original Department of War. Overview Destructor Fleets is the name given to the Ministry of war in the Mostly Harmless Alliance. The Ministry of Destructor Fleets (MoDF) was created during the Harmless Revolution in November–December 2007. The Ministry of Destructor Fleets was also continued by the current MHA Charter and by the Second Harmless Revolution in September 2009. Purpose The purpose of the Ministry of Destructor Fleets is to pursue all war matters, as well as maintain the security of the Mostly Harmless Alliance. The Ministry of Destructor Fleets is responsible for the organization, preparation, training, and wartime operations of the MHA Military, the protection of all members, the engagement of all approved targets, and any activities involving the MHA Military. Leadership The Ministry of Destructor Fleets is lead by the Minister of Destructor Fleets, the Triumvirate of the Mostly Harmless Alliance and the other war staff appointed by the Minister. Generally, the Chain of Command is the Triumvirate to the Minister of Destructor Fleets (Fleet Admiral), to the Deputy Minister of Destructor Fleets (Admiral), to the Vice Admirals of Destructor Fleets, to the Fleet Captains of Destructor Fleets, to the Squadron Commanders, to the Squadron Lieutenants and other petty officers Destructor Fleets. Other positions do exist within and around that standard chain of command, especially those pertaining to intelligence and observation. Predecessor The Predecessor to the Ministry of Destructor Fleets was the Department of War, headed by the head of War, and subordinate to the former Senate and Overseers of the alliance. The Department of War existed from near the time of the Mostly Harmless Alliance’s founding all the way to the time of the first Harmless Revolution. Award The Minister of Destructor Fleets may award any member of the alliance, past or present, with the Ministry of Destructor Fleet's award of excellence. The award is considered to be the second most prestigious in the entire alliance after the Triumvirate Award. The award signifies excellence and dedication within the Ministry of Destructor Fleets, such as but not limited to the length of service of Fleet Captains and Commanders and war planning and readiness. The merit may also be awarded to those who, through the means available to them, have gone above and beyond what is expected of their nations in times of war in the service of MHA and Her allies. Category:Mostly Harmless Alliance